The Arrangement
by Kaylee Possible
Summary: Caroline Forbes just found out her mom has cancer. With excessive medical bills and the threat of losing her childhood home, Caroline is devastated and desperate for extra cash. Klaus is a rich businessman and the employer of her crush Tyler. When Caroline goes running upset to Tyler, she finds Klaus instead. After a passionate night together, Klaus has a proposal.
1. Chapter 1

The Arrangement – Chapter One

 _Summary: Caroline Forbes just found out her mom has cancer and with no job she's now in financial straits. With excessive medical bills and the threat of losing her childhood home, Caroline is desperate. Klaus is a rich businessman and the employer of her best friend/crush Tyler. When Caroline goes running upset to Tyler, she finds Klaus instead. After a passionate night, Klaus has a proposition that could get Caroline out of her financial problems, but it will come at a price._

 _Author's Note: This is going to be a Klaroline story. Please review and let me know if you guys are interested in me continuing this fic. Things to also note about this fic is that Klaus and Caroline are both humans. I don't think I'm going to put vampires in this story but you never know._

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE STORY IDEA.**

* * *

"I'm sorry Miss. Forbes, your mother has cancer." The words bring my world to a halt.

"What?" I ask, shocked. I must have not heard her right. Yes, that's it, I didn't hear the doctor right. My brain is still shut off from my math test earlier this morning.

"Your mother has cancer. It's stage 4 and has metastasized to several of her organs. Best case scenario we could probably give her 6 months without chemo, 1 year or so with it." The middle-aged brunette nurse tells me. She places her hand in the middle of my back, trying to calm me. It doesn't work. Nothing can soothe me now. My mommy was going to die and there is absolutely nothing I can do about it.

"I have to see her. Does she know?" I ask, trying to suppress the tears in my eyes.

"She knows." The nurse tells me. I see her lips moving but her words barely register.

I run down the hallway, ignoring the everything around me and make a beeline for my mother's hospital room. She was just lying there, her short blonde hair skewed every which way. Her eyes closed peacefully as she sleeps soundly. By just looking at her you wouldn't be able to see that she has brain cancer that will probably kill her. She looks like her normal self. She looks healthy.

I can no longer hold the tears back. They rush down my face, soaking the collar of my shirt. I look at my mother's sleeping figure. I can't let her see me this distraught, it would only upset her. I have to go and do something productive, like making scrapbooks for her. She always admires my scrapbooks.

Hearing her stir, I dash out of the hospital room, not wanting to risk her seeing my tears. Right now, I just want to be with Tyler, he always knows how to comfort me.

* * *

The office looks mostly empty when I get there. Most of the employees had gone home already. I look at my watch, it's almost 8. Tyler should still be here, he usually got off just after 8. He works on the top floor, being a security guard in the Mikaelson House building.

I take the elevator to the top floor where Tyler is usually stationed outside the executive offices. The tears welling back up in my eyes again as with every elevator ding.

The front desk is empty, and Tyler is nowhere to be seen. I can't take it anymore. My heart is too heavy. My mom has cancer and my best friend is nowhere to be found. The day just kept getting worse and worse.

I collapse and slide down to the floor by the elevator, consumed by tears and screams. I needed to pull it together, I had to be strong for my mom.

"Hello?" I hear a gruff voice say. The accent is not American but instead is British.

I look up to see a tall figure standing over me. It definitely wasn't Tyler.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave. I was just looking for Tyler." I try to say, not sure if it comes out coherently or not. This guy must think I'm crazy.

I try clumsily to get myself off the ground, my heels sliding on the slick floor. I feel an arm wrap around my torso as I am lifted off the floor.

"Are you okay, love?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I thought Tyler was working tonight. I didn't mean to just barge in here." I wipe the tears from my face.

"He was supposed to work tonight, I sent him as security with my sister." He tells me. "If it's an emergency I can call him for you."

"No, I've just had a bad day." I say, as I begin the waterworks all over again. I hit the button to get in the elevator. This was stupid anyways, I need to calm myself down and go back and see my mom.

"Would you like a drink?" The man asks me. I turn back to face him. He looks at me with pity, like I'm a sad puppy in the pound.

"No, I wouldn't want to intrude." I tell him. I don't even know this guy. I shouldn't make him put up with me when I'm in this state.

"Come on, you won't be a bother. I've had a rubbish day as well." He pulls me, stumbling, away from the elevator's opening doors.

He walks us through the darkened hallway and into the room radiating light at the end of the hall.

Once we get past the door I know it must be his office. It has got a huge mahogany desk in the center with a large golden name plate reading "NIKLAUS MIKAELSON". Bookcases cascading every corner behind it. The far wall is all glass windows, showing off the lights of the town. Directly across from the desk is the biggest television I've ever seen in my life.

"What would you like to drink?" He asks. He sits down in the chair behind his desk, swiveling it around to reveal the liquor cabinet.

"I'll have whatever you're having." I tell him, taking a seat across from the desk.

"Bourbon it is then." He takes the big heavy bottle and lays it out on the desk along with two small glasses. "So tell me love, what exactly happened." He asks, handing me a glass of the alcohol.

"My mom has cancer." I take one big gulp, then down the rest of the drink. It burns as it cascades down my throat. The burning turns into numbness as it spreads through my chest.

He stops drinking his bourbon mid drink. He raises his eyebrows as he looks at me. "Oh, man. I'm sorry, that's heavy love." He pours more of the amber liquid into my glass until it's full again before topping off his own glass.

He leans back into his chair, intertwining his fingers together. "Is there anyone I can call for you? I sent Tyler off to protect my sister from self-destructing in Georgia but I can call someone else for you if you want."

"All I need is this Bourbon." I say, lifting my glass, I down the rest of the liquid again. I can feel myself starting to detach from my body as I become buzzed. I take the Bourbon and pour another glass, then another until I can no longer feel anything. He drinks almost as much as me.

He's looking at me like a scientist looks at their project. Everything I do seems to intrigue him.

Putting the empty glass back onto the desk, I go to stand up. "I guess I'll go now. I…" My head begins to spin.

"Woah, woah, love. I can't let you drive yourself. I'm leaving also, I can give you a ride to your house." He tells me.

I don't remember much of the elevator ride down to the ground floor. I'm coherent but the emotional trauma I endured earlier mixed with the numbing bourbon has made me indifferent. I just try desperately to keep my mind off of my mom. Off of the disease ravaging her body.

I slide into the limo with this guy…Niklaus Mikaelson if the name plate in the office was his. Being this close to him makes me realize just how handsome he really is. His eyes are stunning. When he looks at me, even in our drunken stupor, I feel like he can see deep into my soul. There's still a look of pity upon his face. He feels sorry for me, that's the only reason a stranger would do all this.

"Where to?" He whispers to me.

I search my mind for my house address, but it doesn't come to me. All I can think about is being in that house alone. I almost tell him to take me to the hospital but the words don't come out.

Instead of saying an address I just sit there, staring at his beauty with heavy eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"I don't want to be alone." I tell him.

Without even thinking about it, I lean in and capture his juicy lips in mine. I knew I would regret this in the morning. Hooking up with your best friend, your crush's, boss is never a good idea. I couldn't bring myself to care about the consequences. As he kisses me back, I find myself letting go of all the pain I was feeling. Tonight, I just want to be consoled.

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this! It's a story I'm quite excited about. REVIEW and let me know if you think I should continue._


	2. Chapter 2

The Arrangement – Chapter Two

 ** _**Re-uploaded. Apologies. I made a few errors, that I noticed this morning after publishing. It's been seven months since I wrote chapter 1 and I had changed some logistics of the story since then. I'm sorry. I beta my own stories and will be more careful in the future. Glad I caught this mistake early. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER, IT IS ESSENTIALLY THE SAME. Just a few additions and subtractions. AGAIN SORRY. UNI HAS WRECKED MY BRAIN.  
_**

 _Summary: Caroline Forbes just found out her mom has cancer. With excessive medical bills and the threat of losing her childhood home, Caroline is desperate. Klaus is a rich businessman and the employer of her best friend/crush Tyler. When Caroline goes running upset to Tyler, she finds Klaus instead. After a passionate night, Klaus has a proposition that could get Caroline out of her financial problems, but it will come at a price._

 _Author's Note: Apologies for being so late with this update, hope you guys are still interested in this story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review. A special thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter, Geli, Sarah, Mischeifandmagic, greycecullen, Eneilson, bella3maria, saraaaa, The Mikaelson Cupacke, Hagar klaroliner, and Jayde._

 _It means everything to me to hear what you guys think!_

 _*Note: If any of you guys are fans of the 100, check out my new Bellarke fic called Time After Time!_

 _FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR TO ASK QUESTIONS AND FOR UPDATES ON MY FANFICTIONS KayleeLovesToWrite_

 _/_

* * *

/

My head is spinning as I regain consciousness. It feels like someone is hitting me in the head with a sledge hammer. I had been hungover many times before in my life but never like this. Last night was a blur. I remember coming to the office to find Tyler. I remember my mom has cancer.

At the sobering thought, I open my eyes. Filtered light hits my eyes through the white blinds over the windows beside me. That's when I know something is wrong. I'm not in my bedroom. Looking around the side of the wall I realize I'm not even in my own house. The bed feels softer than anything I've ever known, like sleeping on a pile of feathers. With my splitting headache, I'm tempted to go back to sleep and ignore the fact that I was in some stranger's home.

Sinking further beneath the covers, my eyes flutter close. I must have found Tyler, gotten drunk, and fallen asleep at his house.

Adjusting my body into a comfortable position, I feel myself drift back to sleep, the pounding of my head subsiding slightly from the caress of the soft pillow beneath it.

I'm just about to lose consciousness when I hear a soft moan from the lump beside me. Someone is in the bed with me. My eyes shoot open. Tyler? Had I slept with Tyler.

I had thought about this happening for years, ever since high school. My heart sinks, I can't believe I'm not going to remember our first time. Maybe now at least we can break out of the friend zone.

The lump moves again, his head popping out from behind the covers so I can see his face. My heart sinks even further at the sight of his face, it falls all the way to the bottom of my stomach.

It's not Tyler. It's someone else. He flips over in his sleep, landing on his back, his arm pushing down the comforter to reveal the top of his naked chest.

I jerk upward, holding the sheet tight to conceal my naked body. I can't believe this. I got drunk and slept with some stranger, probably some guy that Tyler works with. He's going to be mad.

My head pounding hard, I wrack my brain for a solution. What am I going to do?

I'll leave. I'll sneak out. I'm obviously drunk, from Bourbon if the smell of the room indicates anything, so he is probably drunk too. If I sneak out now, maybe he won't remember our drunken rendezvous.

I slide slowly out from underneath the covers, careful not to touch on any of the fabric covering the naked man's body. I sink to the floor, crawling along the hardwood floors, collecting my clothes one garment at a time. They are strewn everywhere, making a trail from the bed to the door.

Now fully dressed, I grab my handbag from beside the door. I glance one last time at the man I slept with. He looks peaceful lying there, and beautiful. He's gorgeous, there's no denying that. His curly hair, his chiseled face and I can't help but look at his toned body. This man looked like a Greek God.

I open the door, backing out of it slowly, my eyes on the man's sleeping figure. He's out, not even moving an inch.

Turning around, I see I'm in his living room now. It's huge. I can't keep my mouth from gaping open. The furniture looks expensive. The hardwood floors are covered with extravagant rugs, and I almost pass out when I see the size of the flat screen over the fireplace.

I pick my jaw up off the floor. No time to gawk now. A guy this rich must have a staff, people who cook, clean, do anything and everything he asks of him. If they see me, they will probably wake him up, and I don't want to face him.

I run through the giant living room, finding myself in a long hallway, the entire wall full on windows. At the end of the hallway is an elevator. My chest tightens. I hear people talking from behind me, I glance in the direction of the sound. There's a dining room, and then an open door with a light streaming through. From the slight view I get into the room, I assume it's the kitchen.

Taking a deep breath, I make a run for it. Pushing the down button. I hold my breath, waiting on the elevator to ding. I pull my car keys and phone out of my purse. My head pounds as I realize my car probably isn't here. It's back at Mikaelson House. I can't worry about it right now, I'll call a cab and swing by to get my car.

I click the home button on my phone. 3 missed calls from Tyler, 5 missed calls from my mom, and 1 missed called from Stefan Salvatore. It's 7 o'clock. Crap, I'm going to be late for work.

The elevator finally dings, the doors sliding open and I dash inside. I push the button for the ground floor, before slumping down onto the elevator's floor as we begin our descent down.

/

* * *

/

I arrive at Salvatore's ten minutes late, after having to go back to Mikaelson House to get my car. My boss Stefan Salvatore is waiting for me in my office.

"Sorry, Mr. Salvatore. It'll never happen again." I say under my voice as I move past him, taking a seat at my desk. I pull my laptop up and begin work immediately, ignoring the questioning look Stefan is giving me.

"Mr. Salvatore? Caroline, you haven't called me that in three years, since you first took the job. What is wrong?" His voice is filled with concern.

"Nothing is wrong." I say, barely glancing up to see his eyebrows knit together in confusion. His eyes still locked on me.

"I know there is. You missed coffee this morning, which you never do, and you were late for work. THE Caroline Forbes, late for work, that has never happened."

"Some people have bad days Stefan." I counter. I don't want to talk about this right now. Not with him. My head is pounding and I have a job to do. If I get behind on my client list, it will take me forever to get caught up.

"Caroline, please, I don't like seeing you like this." He begs. I don't relent.

"I'll call Tyler." He threatens. That makes me look up from my computer. I know his threat is not empty, and after my indiscretion last night, I do not need him calling Tyler. It would just make matters worse.

"My mom has cancer." I tell him, my voice cracking unexpectedly.

His jaw drops, but he says nothing. "My mom has cancer and I can't do anything about it." I completely break down. All of the thing that have happened the last twenty-four hours, plus the hangover come crashing down on me.

Stefan steps around the table, pulling me into his arms. My tears fall down my cheeks, getting absorbed into the fabric of his suit.

"I'm so sorry Caroline. I wish there was something I could do." Stefan whispers softly in my ear. His kindness makes me sob harder.

"Baby brother, don't know how to maintain work boundaries do we?" A rough voice comes from the doorway of my office. It's Damon Salvatore. My other boss. My not so friendly boss.

Stefan is the one I work closely with. Got his coffee for years, worked on his client list. After being his right-hand woman for a year, he soften his professional side and we started having our coffee together in the mornings, instead of me serving it to him. Damon is also co-owner of the business, but he's has different interests than his brother. He's more into the big drunken celebrity parties, while Stefan likes to keep his clientele more professional. Dealing with cocktail and sophisticated gala's thrown by big businesses and charitable celebrities.

"Piss off Damon." Stefan mutters back over his shoulder to his older brother.

"We have a conference in five, Stefan. Try to be professional."

"Decided to be professional today Damon? Got all the whores out of your office, have you? Well color me shocked. I'll be with you momentarily. I just have to speak to Ms. Forbes first." Despite the venom lining his words, Stefan's voice never raises a beat.

Damon rolls his eyes but obliges, leaving my office.

"Sorry about him. You know how he gets."

I nod in agreement.

"Caroline, take the day off, tomorrow too if you want."

"But the client list." I protest.

"No, Bonnie and Elena can handle it. You have trained them well. They will manage without you for two days."

Stefan reaches behind me, pulling a tissue off of my desk and handing it to me. I wipe the tears off my face.

"I insist." Stefan says with a small smile, before leaving me alone in my office.

He's right. I have a killer headache and need some time to process. Plus, I've been training my assistants, Bonnie and Elena, for a year. This should be a fun test for them, to see if they are ready for more responsibility.

I close my laptop. Putting it into its blue designer case, and placing it under my arm. My phone begins ringing just as I go to grab my bag. The number isn't one I recognize, but since I sometimes give the high-end clients my cell number, I answer. No one besides clients call me unless it's Tyler, coworkers, or my mom.

"Caroline Forbes of Salvatore Incorporated." I speak into the phone.

"Yes, Miss. Forbes. It's Klaus Mikaelson, we need to talk."

/

* * *

/

 _Thanks for reading. I hope you guys enjoyed._

 _Write and review and tell me what you think, also what did you guys think about that Vampire Diaries finale? The check! Will we see Caroline on the Originals in the future? I'm interested to see._


	3. Chapter 3

**The Arrangement – Chapter Three**

 _Caroline Forbes just found out her mom has cancer. With excessive medical bills and the threat of losing her childhood home, Caroline is devastated and desperate for extra cash. Klaus is a rich businessman and the employer of her crush Tyler. When Caroline goes running upset to Tyler, she finds Klaus instead. After a passionate night together, Klaus has a proposal._

 _Author's Note:_

 _DID YOU GUYS HEAR THAT CAROLINE IS GOING TO BE IN EPISODE ONE OF THE NEXT SEASON OF THE ORIGINALS! SQUEE! KLAROLINE IS GOING TO SAIL Y'ALL. CANONICALLY SAIL. I'M FLALING!_

 _Anyways, fangirl time over. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed:_ _ **Bella Myone, Eneilson, chillwithJyl, margasantos, Reyes, funkie, DeclanxHolly J, Wilder than the wind, greycecullen, Snowyarbo, Gabi, saraaaa, Alfie and BritSpierce**_ _. Some of you I recognize as reviewers of Green Light and His Weakness (my other Klaroline fics). I also want to thank all of you who took the time to favorite & follow! I can't believe this story already has 83 follows and its only chapter 2._

 _I would also like to note that in terms of His Weakness, I have not given up on that fic but since I lost the plot list somewhere, and I have three other projects I am working on (including a novel) it may take me awhile. I promise I'm not abandoning it._

 _Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes, I have not had a chance to beta this because of my busy schedule._

* * *

 _My phone begins to ring as I go to grab my bag. The number isn't one I recognize, but since I sometimes give the high-end clients my cell number, I answer. No one besides clients call me unless it's Tyler, coworkers or my mom._

 _"_ _Caroline Forbes of Salvatore Incorporated." I speak into the phone._

 _"_ _Yes, Miss. Forbes. It's Klaus Mikaelson, we need to talk."_

* * *

"Hello. Miss. Forbes, are you still there?" The velvety, British voice says on the other line.

"Klaus Mikaelson. As in Mikaelson House?" I ask, my voice wavering. My head is pounding hard now. A pit forming in my stomach. Why is Tyler's boss calling me!

"The one and only, love." He responds cockily.

"Um, how did you get my number and why are you calling me?" I ask him, trying to sound confident in spite of the hangover and the nausea building up in my throat.

"First off, I am a multi-billion-dollar business man. I have offices I run all over the world that I control from this one small town. How hard do you think it would be to get your number? Secondly, I'm calling about our _bloody amazing_ night last night. You were terrific, a pure animal really." I feel the blood rush to my face. I slept with Klaus Mikaelson. I slept with my best friend's boss. He's boss' boss' boss actually. How could I do this. I'm so stupid.

"Mr. Mikaelson." I begin to protest.

"Now no need for formalities. We know each other better than that, now don't we love?" His voice draws me in. If I wasn't so petrified at the moment, I would be a little turned on.

"I don't remember much of last night…I was looking for Tyler."

"Right, we were quite drunk." All the humor is gone in his voice. "Tyler will be back late tonight, with my sister."

Right. I remember that. Tyler being gone with his sister. Jealously wells inside me. "Is it often you send employees to go chase after people." I ask, my voice coming out harsher than I intend.

"Not often. Just when they are being stubborn." The humor is back. "Anyways, Caroline, I called to see how you are doing."

"I told you" I begin, my voice just an octave below screaming. I go to close my office door. No one needs to hear this conversation. I have a good reputation around this office. I don't want to do anything to ruin it.

With the door safely closed, I begin again. "I told you, I don't remember the sex!"

"That's not what I meant, love. I meant, how are you doing, with your mom and the… money situation." Crap. I had told him about that.

The thought of my mom, of her condition, sends the bile racing up my throat again. I run to the wastebasket at the corner of my desk and heaving the contents of my stomach.

"Caroline." I hear the voice coming from the phone, it sounds laced with concern.

I wipe my mouth, regain my composure and put the phone back to my ear. I push all thoughts of my mom to the back of my mind. Part of me thinks if I don't think about it, maybe it won't be true. The other part of me thinks that part is an idiot.

"Caroline? Are you still there? Are you okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson. I'm still here." Venom unintentionally fills my throat.

"The Bourbon not agree with you, love?" He smarmily replies, yet his voice is still laced with a hint of sincere concern.

"Guess not. It's been a few years since college. So did you have a reason for calling me, or are you just calling to remind me of the mistakes I made last night."

"I wouldn't call what happened between us last night a mistake…" I snarl. He's trying to be charming, and I would be lying if I said it wasn't partly working. "But nonetheless, darling, I will get to the point. After hearing your financial woes last night, I have come up with an arrangement for you."

"An arrangement?" I ask.

"Yes. You will come work for me, I'll pay double whatever the Salvatore's are paying you."

"What kind of job?" I find myself saying. I feel like I am outside of my body right now. Why did I ask that? I love my job. I love working with Stefan, I would never want to leave.

"You would be my personal assistant."

"You would pay me double for being just a personal assistant." My jaw drops open. Salvatore's pays well, enough to support myself, but who knows how much medical bills will cost. I want my mom to have the best treatment, and I'm sure the best treatment is expensive. Double my salary would really help.

"Well, sort of like a personal assistant. You would also live with me." He kind of rushes his words, so for a second I think I hear him wrong. There's no way he said what I thought he said.

"Live with you?"

"Yes. I need someone to be my personal assistant all the time, even when I am at home on the weekends. I also need someone to take to parties with me, a partner of a sorts, that makes the company look good."

"A partner? Why do you have to do all of this? Who cares if you have a partner or not, why does it matter. You're a multi-millionaire."

"Billionaire actually, but it does matter. My publicist is trying to build up the image of the company. Expand the market and products of the company. She thinks the fact I parade, her words not mine, different girls around parties that I'm isolating the potential investors. She thinks that if I was to pick one reliable girl, pick a constant, and gain the investors trust."

"So you need me to make you not look like the partying playboy you really are? I should be getting paid triple to do that."

"Done." He says without stuttering. I wish it was this easy to get a raise from Stefan.

"Seriously Caroline. I am not a bad guy. I know we got drunk last night and we had sex, but that doesn't mean we can't work together. We can be professional. I win, you win. It's a win-win situation, why wouldn't you come work for me?"

I take a deep breath. It's true, why wouldn't I? "I love my job here, Klaus. I'm important to this company. I can't just abandon them." The Salvatore's are nothing like Klaus Mikaelson's company, they are still building their business.

"They'd understand, Caroline. It's business. This is what you need to do for you for you, for your mom. Don't worry about hurting other people's feelings."

"I…I just." The hangover has my head tumbling. I can't seem to formulate words now.

"I can tell you're uncertain. I don't want to rush you, and you say no. I know you have a lot going on. So, take a few days. Think about it and call me back."

"Um, okay." I manage to mutter despite my fumbling brain.

"Great. I'll hope to hear from you." His velvet voice cascades charmingly through the phone, before I hear it click off. I sink down into my chair.

My phone buzzes on my desk. I peer at it from my slumped spot in the chair. It's a text from my mom.

 _Care, the doctors are wanting to have a meeting at 3'oclock to talk about treatment. They are discharging me afterwards. I'll understand if you're busy with work, but I want you there. Please._

My heart splits in two, even with cancer my mom puts me first.

 _I'll be there._

It's been a hell of a two days.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you guys think! Also any thoughts on the panel interviews at Comic Con! Can't wait for this season of the Originals._

 _FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR : **KayleeLovesToWrite**_


End file.
